


[Podfic] the voice on the radio

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>No one spoke so lovingly about Carlos before.</i> Inspired by <a href="http://kawaiisharkarts.tumblr.com/post/54979839719/in-which-cecil-has-a-very-attractive-voice-and-no">this NSFW fanart.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the voice on the radio

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the voice on the radio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/906616) by [villainessy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainessy/pseuds/villainessy). 



Cover Art provided by beautiful, perfect Fire_Juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BWtNV%5D%20Voice%20on%20the%20Radio.mp3) | **Size:** 13 MB | **Duration:** 00:13:37
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20Voice%20on%20the%20Radio.m4b) | **Size:** 13 MB | **Duration:** 00:13:37

## Reader's Notes

I fucking love this fandom. 

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
